Forum:2011-11-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Cheyenne really outdid himself with this one. It looks almost like a work done in oils. -- Billy Catringer 06:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It's a great panel. I'm wondering what Agatha is looking at. Something off-picture, or is she just shocked at the destruction of her town? Great giant clanks in the distance, just hinted at in the smoke. On Friday's, I have a different interpretation of Gil's immunity to Dooom: I think it's proved to Mamma G that he really loves Agatha, so even at the existential level he puts her interests first. That's why she immediately accepts him as Agatha's consort and goes to raise an escort. (I'm really hoping for jagers in scythe-wheeled wheelchairs and on spiked crutches...) Brrokk 08:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: She's just shocked, in my opinion. That's an Interesting thought on Gil's reaction. I think there's significance in the fact that Agatha's "scepter" is Gil's "zappy stick". AndyAB99 16:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : Considering that she saw the city, it was definitely still in one piece, shock is probably an understatement! LittleAlvinMaker 02:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I am really wondering if Phil and Kaja have ever heard the Leslie Fish song "The Cripple's Shield-Wall"? Good odds, I know they were at some of the same cons over the years. I won't be surprised at all to see a shoutout. Might be worth reviewing the lyrics with that in mind. (grin) Professor Hunter 13:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Wayul, Perfesser, that's worth some linkage! You can find the MP3 here: http://www.lesliefish.com/frameset1.htm. Leslie actually sells recordings of her performances and you can buy the CD's at this same site. I guarantee that her music will bring tears to your eyes. -- Billy Catringer 13:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. She's a rare talent, both as a composer and a performer. Probably worth linking the lyrics from Filk.com, too. I am not going to be surprised at all if we see "the one-legged knight", "the old dame who's arthritic and lame", and some of the others form the honor guard. Could be worse, they could work in a reference to "Banned from Argo"... though if they did, Leslie would probably hunt them down and do unspeakable things. Professor Hunter 14:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Good song. I never heard Leslie Fish before but like what I heard. Except I don't think the Mechanicsburg elders would make a good shield wall. A truely fearsome "Cripple's Shield Wall" is about to pour forth from Mamma Gkika's, lead by Da Boyz. I just can't see those three not ''chomping at the bit to once again be "Miz Agatha's bodyguard".AndyAB99 17:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I am sure dat Da Boyz will be glad to have their old jobs back, as well as, Jenka, their female commander, but ya know, there's just something that gets caught in my throat whenever I think of The Bakers of Mechanicsburg. ''The Cripple's Shield Wall makes me think of them. I would not mind living in Mechanicsburg or any other city populated with them kind of folks. -- Billy Catringer 20:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ~This is a very powerful image. I love the emotion woven into the artwork. It makes me want to *sniffle* with Agatha... Speaking of Agatha, I thought she was looking at her new seneschal and staff while tearing up that someone is welcoming her home, since she has not had a true home since leaving in the very first volume. Agatha has traveled all across Europa, and that can be hard on your heart after a while, so Agatha finding herself with a home and a new 'family' should be reason enough for tears to well up in her eyes. The other theory--she is upset at the devastation of her city--is also quite plausible, though. Now for the charge of the Jägers!!! (Along with whatever oaths they have to give their Lady Heterodyne.) 04:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I hadn't noticed her tears earlier. Yes, this is powerful. They could be result of all the emotions you described coming together in the moment - lonely Agatha Clay, now Lady Heterodyne of Mechanicsburg, with town elders bowing before her. She is home and her ancestral home is in flames and chaos. AndyAB99 10:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page